Ventus
Ventus ou Ven é um dos principais protagonistas de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Seu nome significa "Vento" em latim, semelhante ao nome de Sora que significa "Céu" em japonês. Ele era um usuário da Keyblade antes mesmo de Sora se tornar um, tendo sido aprendiz de Mestre Eraqus e Mestre Xehanort. É o mais novo do trio que constituído por ele, Terra e Aqua. Seu coração foi severamente danificado após a criação de Vanitas, que sé originou do seu próprio coração e depois novamente quando a X-Blade, forjada a partir do coração de ambos, foi destruída, mas nas duas vezes é curado pelo coração de Sora. No final de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, o coração de Ven permanece adormecido dentro de Sora aguardando até que esteja completamente curado e pronto para retornar ao seu corpo, que foi deixado em estado de coma na Chamber of Waking. Entrada no Diário ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Um dos alunos de Mestre Eraqus. Geralmente se apresenta como "Ven" por ser mais prático. Ele, Terra e Aqua, treinam juntos, compartilhando tanto uma rivalidade saudável como um forte laço de amizade. Assombrado pelos avisos de um menino mascarado sobre Terra, Ven desafiou Mestre Eraqus, fugiu de casa e partiu para outros mundos atrás de seu amigo. Por ser o mais jovem, Terra e Aqua tendem a ser muito protetores com ele. História ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Quatro anos antes de Aqua e Terra fazerem o exame da Marca da Maestria, Ventus era aprendiz de Mestre Xehanort, que pretendia usá-lo para forjar a lendária X-Blade. Entretanto, Ventus mostra ser um candidato horrível, e quando se recusa a usar as trevas para derrotar um bando de Neoshadows no Cemitério das Keyblades, o Mestre Xehanort perde a paciência e usa sua própria Keyblade para extrair a escuridão do coração de Ven e a partir dela, cria um ser de pura escuridão, o qual batiza de Vanitas. O processo deixa Ven em estado de coma, com seu coração, agora formado de pura Luz, lentamente desaparecendo da existência. Mestre Xehanort, disfarçado com um sobretudo preto, leva o garoto até Destiny Islands, para que ele viva os seus últimos dias em paz. Ven acaba no Dive to the Heart, um local dentro de um sonho que representa o coração do sonhador, e sem querer entre em contato com o coração de um Sora recém-nascido. Após um breve diálogo, os dois corações se unem, consertando o coração incompleto de Ven, permitindo que ele continue vivo até que um dia consiga reparar o dano sozinho. Então Ventus invoca a Keyblade e atira um raio de luz em direção ao céu, para a surpresa de Mestre Xehanort. Após esses eventos, Xehanort leva Ventus para Land of Departure, onde ele poderia treinar como aprendiz de Mestre Eraqus. Terra e Aqua recebem o garoto de braços abertos, mas quando Terra pergunta sobre seu passado, ele solta um grita de agonia e cai inconsciente. Segundo Eraqus, isso aconteceu por Ven ter perdido a memória. Após ficar adormecido por um tempo, ele acorda novamente e Aqua rapidamente alerta Terra e Eraqus sobre sua recuperação. Foi a partir daí que o coração de Ven começou a se curar e ele forma fortes laços de amizade com Terra e Aqua. Durante uma das seções de treinamento, Ventus perde de forma humilhante, mas seus amigos lhe asseguram que ele estava ficando mais forte. Conforme o tempo passo, Terra e Ven se tornam quase irmãos. Terra chega a dar sua Keyblade de madeira para Ven e simula uma cerimônia de sucessão. Os três compartilham do mesmo sonho: se tornarem Mestres da Keyblade. Anos depois, Ventus acorda durante uma chuva de meteoros e sai para olhar as estrelas, com Terra e Aqua se juntando a ele depois. Quando Ven pergunta sobre as estrelas e a luz delas, Terra explica que cada estrela é outro mundo e compara a luz com Ven, que não entende a comparação. Os três fazem um pequeno treinamento para o exame da Marca da Maestria no dia seguinte. Após isso, Aqua dá aos garotos amuletos da sorte e conta a história por trás desses objetos. Os amuletos, conhecidos como Wayfinders, possuem uma poderosa magia que forma uma "conexão inquebrável". Eles então voltam para o castelo para esperarem pelo exame. Entretanto, as coisas não vão bem. Mestre Xehanort frauda o teste e os orbs de luz atacam Ven e seus amigos. Juntos, o trio luta contra os orbs e o exame continua. Após o exame, fica claro que Mestre Xehanort e seu aprendiz, Vanitas, se interessaram em Ven. Embora as intenções deles sejam ambíguas no momento, Vanitas decide incentivar o garoto a deixar sua casa. Quando o aprendiz de Mestre Xehanort aparece no quarto de Ventus, ele deixa pistas do destino de Terra e como ele vai "se tornar uma pessoa diferente". Ven fica na defensiva, dizendo que Vanitas não sabe nada sobre seu amigo. Mas quando Vanitas vai embora através de um Corredor de Trevas, o garoto corre para falar com Terra e dar a ele um aviso. Infelizmente, ele chega tarde demais e Terra saída em sua jornada pessoal. Sem outra chance, Ventus deixa sua casa e começa sua própria jornada. Ele visita diversos mundos, fazendo novos amigos no caminho. Em Dwarf Woodlands, ele ajuda Branca de Neve a escapar da floresta e a guia para a casa dos Anões. Lá, ele descobre que a princesa encontrou Terra e decide investigar a fundo essa história. Após enfrentar diversos Unverseds, Ven encontra a Rainha, na forma de uma velha senhora, que diz ter sido ameaçada por Terra e sua Keyblade. Se recusando a acreditar nisso, o garoto vai embora na esperança de encontrar seu amigo, imaginando o que deu nele. Então, em Castle of Dreams, ele se torna amigo de Jaq e Cinderela. Apesar de Terra não estar ali, Ven decide ajudar, juntando materiais para o vestido da princesa e até mesmo encarando o gato Lucifer. Com o vestido terminado, Cinderela agradece Jaq e Ven e os dois conversam sobre seus sonhos. É aí que Ven decide que seu sonho é se tornar um Mestre da Keyblade, um sonho compartilhado entre ele e seus amigos. É em Enchanted Dominion que Ven consegue outra pista sobre Terra. Após libertar o coração da princesa Aurora, ele encontra Malévola, que diz ter recebido ajuda de Terra para roubar o coração da princesa. Aqua chega a tempo de convencer Ventus do contrário. Ela pede para o garoto voltar para casa com ele, mas ele se recusa, lembrando das palavras ditas por Vanitas. Após sair de Enchanted Dominion, Ven encontra Vanitas e o segue até o Cemitério das Keyblades, tentando conseguir algumas respostas. Entretanto, Vanitas apenas reafirma o que disse antes. Os dois lutam, mas Ven não é páreo para o aprendiz de Mestre Xehanort e é quase morto por ele, mas o Rei Mickey chega e consegue derrotá-lo. Vanitas diz que Ven está sendo testado antes de desaparecer. Após se apresentarem, Mickey fala com sobre o Fragmento de Estrela, que o permite viajar para outros mundos, mas ele ainda não conheço todos os segredos do objeto. Logo depois, o Fragmento de Estrela os manda para Radiant Garden e Ven tenta seguir Mickey, mas é interrompido por Aeleus e Dilan. Após espiar um Unversed, Ven desiste e resolve ir atrás do monstro. Ele é atrapalhado diversas vezes pelo Tio Patinhas, que dá para o garoto passes vitalícios para Disney Town, e por Merlin, que conta sobre o livro para 100 Acre Wood. Eventualmente, Ventus encontra o Unversed que estava perseguindo, assim como Terra e Aqua. Juntos, eles enfrentam o Trinity Armor, mas após a luta, as coisas pioram. Aqua tenta convencer Ven a voltar para casa, e então ela e Terra entram numa discussão sobre a escuridão e as intenções de Eraqus. Ven fica confuso o tempo inteiro, pois nunca viu seus amigos brigarem daquele jeito. No final, ele diz que essa história de ser Mestre da Keyblade subiu à cabeça de Aqua e então vai embora atrás de Terra novamente. Sua busca é interrompida novamente quando ele vê Ienzo sendo atacado por Unverseds. Sem hesitar, Ven protege o garoto e derrota seus atacantes. Even chega logo depois e agradece Ventus pela ajuda. Quando perguntado sobre Terra, ele diz para Ven dar uma olhada em Outer Gardens. Apesar de Ven achar Terra, a reunião dura pouco, Terra vai embora e diz que Ven não pode ir junto, mas sabe que o garoto estará lá quando ele precisar. Ele se encontra com Aqua de novo e pergunta se pode ir junto, mas a garota o manda voltar para Land of Departure de uma maneira um pouco grosseira. Após ver a decepção de Ven, Aqua diz que só não quer vê-lo ferido, indo embora em seguida. Ven fica em Radiant Garden por um tempo, lembrando o tempo em que suas amizades não era atrapalhada por complicações. Ele fica pensando sobre o que significa ser amigo, e após encontrar Lea e Isa, ele fica mais curioso sobre o assunto. Ao continuar suas viagens, Ventus cria um novo objetivo. Ao invés de ir atrás de Terra e Aqua, ele decide fazer novos amigos, na esperança de redefinir suas visões simples sobre amizade. Ao deixar Olympus Coliseum, Ven finalmente entende o que significa ser amigo e percebe que ele, Terra e Aqua vão consertar as coisas um dia. Depois, na Terra do Nunca, ele encontra o Fragmento de Estrela de Mickey, mas o Capitão Gancho o rouba e sequestra Sininho. Com a ajuda de Peter Pan, eles derrotam o capitão e salvam a Fada. Ventus, Peter Pan e os Meninos Perdidos decidem colocar seus próprios tesouros pessoas no baú que roubando do Capitão Gancho. Como a Keyblade de madeira carrega muitas memórias queridas de Ven, ele a coloca no baú, pois espera que coisas ainda melhores acontecem entre ele e seus amigos. Com Gancho fora do caminho, ele consegue recuperar o Fragmento de Estrela e acaba sendo transportado para Mysterious Tower. Ao chegar, ele encontra Donald e Pateta, que o levam até Yen Sid. O mago diz que Mickey está desaparecido, mas ao usar sua magia para encontrá-lo, descobre que o Rei está em perigo. Determinado a salvá-lo, o garoto volta ao Cemitério das Keyblades, mas ao chegar, tudo muda. Acontece que Mestre Xehanort o estava esperando o tempo todo. Ele revela que o destino de Ven é forjar a X-Blade. Foi o medo de isso acontecer que fez com que o garoto você proibido de sair de casa e ser constantemente exigido que ele retornasse. Após saber sobre seu passado, Ven volta para Eraqus, mas seu mestre tenta matá-lo após descobrir o plano de Xehanort. Felizmente, ele é salvo por Terra e mandado para Destiny Islands. Ali, ele encontra Vanitas mais um vez, que o provoca para fazê-lo lembrar como Mestre Xehanort dividiu o coração deles em dois. Quando suas memórias retornam, Vanitas decide dar a Ventus um motivo para lutar, chamando o garoto para enfrentá-lo no Cemitério das Keyblades, o único local onde a X-Blade pode ser forjada, e ameaça matar Terra e Aqua se Ven continuar "bancando o pacifista". Sem escolha, Ven vai até o Cemitério para resolver as coisas de uma vez por todas. Ao se reunir com os seus amigos, o garoto explica a situação entre ele e Vanitas e, com medo de que a X-Blade venha a ser criada, pede para ser destruído no caso dele chegar a lutar com sua contraparte. Não há muito tempo para pensar sobre o pedido de Ventus, pois Xehanort e seu aprendiz chegam. Durante a batalha final no Cemitério das Keyblades, Xehanort congela Ven e o joga de um penhasco, mas Aqua consegue pegá-lo antes que ele atinja o chão. Braig aparece em seguida e luta com Aqua, mas foge logo depois. Vanitas ataca a garota e a deixa desacordada. Antes de conseguir acabar com ela, Ventus se liberta do gelo e os dois começas a luta. Vanitas revela suas verdadeiras intenções e diz que os Unverseds nascem de suas próprias emoções negativas. Logo em seguida, ele prende Ven usando diversos Floods e se une ao garoto, tomando controle sobre seu corpo. Vanitas é derrotado por Aqua e Mickey e a X-Blade é danificada durante a luta. Vanitas e Ven começam uma batalha metafísica, onde Vanitas se unir novamente com o garoto para consertar a X-Blade. Mas Ventus decide derrotar Vanitas e destruir a arma, mas que lhe custe a vida. Os dois começam uma batalha decisiva e, no final, Vanitas força um D-Link com Ven na esperança de completar a fusão. Mas o garoto prevalece e tanto a X-Blade quanto seu inimigo são destruídos. Infelizmente, ele perde seu coração durante o processo, acabando em estado de coma. Aqua leva o corpo e o coloca em uma câmara dentro do Castle Oblivion. De algum jeito, o coração de Ven encontra um caminho até Sora, passando para o corpo dele. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Xigbar vê Xion (uma replica (Nobody) imperfeita de Roxas) como Ventus, pois seu 'eu' original, Braig, já havia encontrado o mesmo no passado. Antes de ser derrotado por Xion, Xigbar pergunta a Ventus: "Você sempre tem que olhar pra mim como se eu tivesse afogado seu peixinho de aquário?" Kingdom Hearts II Quando Sora retorna a Hollow Bastion e encontra a Organização XIII, Xigbar fica para trás para provocá-lo. Durante a conversa, Xigbar comenta que "ele" (Ventus) costumava olhá-lo do mesmo jeito. Em The World That Never Was, Sora encontra Xigbar novamente, que comenta que a Keyblade escolheu "um fracasso dessa vez" e que ele "não parecia metade dos heróis que os outros foram". Blank Points Ventus é visto em Land of Departure, dormindo em um banco quando Terra se aproxima e acorda o garoto. Ambos sorriem e olham para o céu enquanto falam o nome de Sora com um senso renovado de esperança. Entretanto, essa cena é apenas simbólica, pois o corpo verdadeiro de Ven está na Chamber of Waking. Kingdom Hearts coded Quando a Naminé Virtual explica ao Sora Virtual sobre aqueles que Sora deve salvar do sofrimento, Ventus é um dos que ela menciona. No final secreto de ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, o Rei Mickey menciona brevemente Ventus, dizendo que eles estão perto de achar seus corações novamente. ja:ヴェントゥス (キングダム ハーツ) af:Ventus ca:Ventus en:Ventus fr:Ventus de:Ventus es:Ventus it:Ventus nl:Ventus pl:Ventus Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts III